Snake Simpson
Snake's real name is Archibald Simpson. He is married to Christine "Spike" Nelson-Simpson. He is step-father to Emma Nelson, and father to Jack Simpson. He is the M.I Lab teacher at Degrassi Community School. (Media Immersion) Season 9 Summary In Just Can't Get Enough Part 1, Snake is seen introducing Jenna Middleton to Alli and Clare. He tells them that she is the new girl and she would love to make new friends. In Shoot To Thrill, he receives Alli's naked pic when he looks at Bruce's phone. He tells Alli she should go to the Principal's office. He was shocked to see a nudey of one of his students. Throughout the season he is seen in almost every episode teaching Media Immersion and giving advice to his students. In Waiting For A Girl Like You, he teaches the students about finding a profile about each other by putting them in a line and stating random facts to find ones profile. In Holiday Road, he is seen talking with Emma and Spike about Emma's Smithdale problems. He tells her to follow her dreams and that if she wants to go back to college she can in the future. Also, he asks her if she is sure about it and just doesn't want to drop out because she is bored because it is school and she has to learn. He sponsors the bike race. In Heart Like Mine Part 2, Snake and Ms. H notice that KC isn't so happy so they confront him. They see that he is afraid, and then see that he pulls out a gun. Snake along with Ms. H panics and they carefully takes the gun. Snake goes to call the police, and the police come and arrest the coach. Before noticing the gun Snake is surprised to see that KC wasn't playing in the championship game. In Start Me Up, Mr. Simpson was teaching the class about two different computer generators. Microsoft versus Linix. When, Peter interupts about the band performing at Above The Dot, Snake sarcastically asks if he can go back to his lesson. In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, In the beginning, Snake is walking by because school is over, and he is excited because he is going camping with his wife. Spike and Snake just got back from a camping trip together. They are happy to see Emma and Manny at home waiting for them. But, moments after they arrive home, Spinner walks in with flowers and tells Spike and Snake that him and Emma love each other, and that they're going to have a beach wedding tomorrow. Snake is shocked so is Spike, but they want the best for Emma. Snake is also shocked that Emma is marrying Spinner Mason. Emma also asks them to walk her down the isle. Spike and Snake don't back down, and they say, "yes". At the wedding they walk their daughter, Emma, down the isle, and have a good time celebrating with everyone. Season 10 Summary Snake/Mr. Simpson is taking over the role as School Principal. In What A Girl Wants Part 1, Snake is back and is principal of Degrassi. He introduces the class to Ms. Oh their new MI Lab Teacher, and tells them to treat her with respect. He tells them that they got rid of all the chair and they got excersize balls, to help posture, and balance. They'll be the new chairs in the MI Lab. He is very excited to be principal. In Breakaway Part 1, Snake is excited for the elections, and he tell everyone to pay attention to Holly J and Sav's speechs, at the end of the episode he is seen with HJ and Sav reading the winner of the election. He is surprised that Sav won because of his facial expression, but he is happy for him. In 99 Problems Part 2, Mr. Simpson has to take care of the dilemma of Drew getting tied to the flagpole. He tries to reason with the team, but is interupted several time by Drew's uptight and impatiant mother. He is a little frightened by her, but gets it aware that who ever comes clean about this will be in serious trouble. Later on, we don't see Snake, but it is made aware that after Drew's mother went to him and the school board after Riley confessed, they're making Riley sit out of football for 5 games. In''' Better Off Alone Part 1', Mr. Simpson claims to Sav that he is very enthusiastic about him being School President, and that he's doing a good job. He feels Sav can handle a lot and sits down to have a phone conference. Sav is happy that Mr. Simpson gave him a good compliment. In '''Better Off Alone Part 2', Mr. Simpson is furious with KC, when he learns that KC keyed Coach Armstrong's car. He calls KC's mom, and group home director to come to the school. When KC comes in he's surprised. He tries to act innocent, but Mr. Simpson doesn't toller it and sort of snips at him. KC's mom gets diffensive, and asks them for a few moments to just talk. Mr. Simpson is happy to give them a few moments to talk, but is still furious at KC for his horrible decision. In You Don't Know My Name Part 1, Mr. Simpson feels upset he has to do this, but he cancels the "Band Slam" because he had something he had to do, and feels really terrible. This makes Sav upset, and also Dave because it was a chance to make the the Three Tenners famous throughout Degrassi. In My Body Is A Cage Part 2, Mr. Simpson being challenged by Drew and Adam's strict and uptight mother again, he tries to casually handle Adam's transgendered situation. He insists that he shouldn't transfer to another highschool and that he should have an opear, or a teacher guiding him throughout each day at school. He also gives Adam a pass for a special washroom for him. Mr. Simpson tells him that he has to use the handicap bathroom. He tells them that the deal is done for now and they can go back to school. He also tells Drew that he shouldn't pick a fight, with Fitz and Owen, it'll only make the matter worse. In Tears Dry On Their Own Part 1, Connor is playing ROD, and Mr. Simpson walks in to tell him to leave and go home to do chores, Connor tells him he has everything handled, and he has even seperated the recycling and made compost. Mr. Simpson accepts this and tells him good job and to not get home too late. Later, Wesley and Dave don't know where Connor is, they decide to go before things happen, they email Mr. Simpson explaining everything. Wesley and Dave get there a few moments later to see Connor and the creep walking out, they stop him and make her leave. They talk to him and make him promise not to do that again, even if they're going to trust and understand him. They decide to leave until Mr. Simpson comes by, he takes Connor and brings him home, telling Connor that he should be lucky to have friends like Dave and Wesley. In Tears Dry On Their Own Part 2, Mr. Simpson is still furious with Connor about LoveQueen, so he bans Connor from all computers for a while. Connor tells him he can't live without his computer, but Mr. Simpson is head strong, and doesn't give in. Mr. Simpson then gives him a spiral notepad to write and share ideas in, he tells Connor that in his time, they didn't have all the high - tech computers, so they used notebooks. Connor is pissed. After, Connor notices Mr. Simpson's laptop is unattended, and he goes online to chat with LoveQueen16. Later, he tells Mr. Simpson and Ms. Oh what happened, and they're happy he told them, Mr. Simpson asks if he got any other information on her, and Conor tells him that his photogenic memory, memorized her license plate, he then gives it to Mr. Simpson. Mr. Simpson then tells him that the only video games he'll be playing from now on is Frogger with him, and Connor laughs. After school, Connor rekindles his friendship with Dave and Wesley, and they all play Frogger with Mr. Simpson. In Purple Pills Part 1, Mr. Simpson makes Holly J and Fiona come to the PTA meeting to discuss the topic of the dance. At the PTA meeting Mr. Simpson notices that Fiona is a little strange, but he lets her continue with what she's saying. When she takes off her coat to see a slutty dress, Mr. Simpson is embarrassed for the parents, especially since he's the principal and it'll have an impact on him. Later on, he walks in and thanks Holly J for the idea, and tells her that they are going to use it. In All Falls Down Part 1, Holly J and Sav are standing together outside the front desk of the school, and Mr. Simpson comes up to them. He tells them that the PTA is strongly against the dance now, due to the stink bomb. Mrs. Torres even threatens him and tells him that he has one more strike before his job may become jeoparidized, referencing to her son being taped to the flagpole, and this situation. Holly J and Sav asks if there's anything they can do, and Sav says they can't cancel because it'll really screw things up since they already ordered and recieved everything for the dance. Mr. Simpson tells them they're going to ignore the PTA aslong as Holly J and Sav do a great job running the dance, without any problems, they agree to do it. After, Mr. Simpson is walking past the library and he is confronted by Eli and Clare. They tell him that they know who did threw the stink-bomb. Eli tells him that it's Fitz who did it. Mr. Simpson asks Clare if it's true, and she tells him that she thinks so. He thanks them and leaves, apparantly he gets Fitz in trouble. In All Falls Down Part 2, He is confronted by a worried Clare and Adam at the Night In Vegas dance. He learns that Fitz has a knife, he gets on the microphone and shuts the music off, and tells the school; "from this moment on, the school is in lockdown." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. He calls the police and everyone evacuated, especially when Fitz was found and the knife was in the wall. Mr. Simpson had Fitz arrested, and they took him in the police car. He confronts Clare and Eli outside, and tells them that he doesn't know what happened, Clare and Eli told him the truth and about blaiming Fitz and the stinkbomb and everything. Mr. Simpson is upset that they lied to him and is extremely mad at them. He then goes to Holly J and Sav who broke their promises, and he tells them that they broke their promise. He isn't tolerating their explanation, and he tells everyone that after break they won't even recognize the school anymore. In Don't Let Me Get Me, After the intro, a frustrated looking Mr. Simspon reminds students of their photo ID's and no backpack policy when he stumbles upon Sav and Holly J. They apologize to him but he is still angry with them, and suggest they set a better example by reading the new school rules. Sav and Holly J continue with their morning announcements. After, Mr. Simpson tells Alli to go to the Principal's Office. Drew and Alli discuss the self-esteem seminar when Bianca interrupts to comment about the seminar being girls only. In the Principal's Office, Mr. Simpson advises Alli to take self-esteem seminar created solely for boosting self-esting for the victims of rape, and humiliation. In part two, Connor recieves a text message contains steamy photos of Bianca which Alli sent. Bianca sees it and get pissed and gets into a fight with Alli in the classroom, while Wesley and Connor takes picture of them fighting. Mr. Simpson shows up and stop them from boiling over. Both are being informed by their parents. Alli's parents shows in Mr. Simpsons Office and he discusses what happened between Alli and Bianca. Mr. Simpson hands them a file contains, Alli's previous doctor note, and other school offenses recorded inside. Mrs Bandari wondering who approved of the doctor's appointment slip whileMr. Bandari wonders what sexting is. Later, Mr. Simpson tells Alli that detention will be starting now. In Love Lockdown Part 1, Chantay is seen arguing with Mr. Simpson about them canceling the Power Squad due to the new rules. Mr. Simpson tells her that they can't do it anymore since the rules are fair and square, and that the Power Squad doesn't really have a true chaperone. Later in the episode at the theater awards he introduces the announcer and he introduces the awards, and what they are. Also, Chantay is talking to him again, and she pretty much does the same thing and the answer is still no. She is upset. In Love Lockdown (2), Chantay, Anya and some other Power Squad members meet up and try to discuss how to get the clubs back together. Chantay then decides that with the help of some other people, they'll try to get the message out to Simpson. And how will they do that? By sticking sticky notes all over Simpson's car. Simpson sees this, and is outraged. Chantay walks up to him, and asks, "Need any help?" Simpson asks if she knows anything about this, and Chantay says "Beats me." Later in Mr. Simpson's office, he discovers Chantay started the act of posting sticky notes on his car. Chantay then defends herself and says that she didn't do it by herself. Mr. Simpson says that they have to mend the school together first before they start thinking about clubs. Chantay says that there's a lack of communication and not everyone brought a knife to Vegas Night. Mr. Simpson comes up with the idea to make a forum, where Degrassi students can voice their opinions and suggest solutions. Chantay asks does this mean that our clubs are back, and Simpson says maybe. Chantay then says she needs a promise, and Mr. Simpson says that Chantay must promise that nothing like this will ever happen again (Referring to the sticky notes on his car). They reach a consensus and Chantay walks out content.